


In the Void

by Belekoroz



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The void doesnt help bery much with muscle mass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfinished angbang reunion fic that may never be finished, but I figured I'd post the little but I did write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Void

Sauron shuddered as he laid his hand on the now unguarded door to the void. He glanced back at the twitching body of the maiar guard he had slain to gain entrance. He turned back to the door, and slowly opened it.

The first thing he felt was the overwhelming cold of the void, causing him to shiver violently. He stared into the darkness and glanced back nervously. If he entered the void, there was a large chance someone could simply come up and close the door behind him. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

"Master....?" He breathed out, seemingly scared to raise his voice. He glanced down at the seemingly non existent floor, letting out another shiver. He, as a maiar of fire, would not last very long in this desolate place, regardless, he would not leave without his master.

"Master!" He called out louder. "Melkor?" He said, spinning in place, attempting to locate the valar through the dark.

Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground. He yelped, trying to wiggle free, but he found his limbs pinned to his sides. He stopped, realization dawning on him and he let out a breath of relief.

"Mairon.... You came for me.... " Melkor said softly, burying his face into Sauron's shoulder.

Sauron's eyes widened at the use of his old name, before nodding gently against Melkor, bringing one of his arms out of his grasp to gently stroke down the valar's back. "Master we must leave, before someone comes and shuts the door." 

Melkor's eyes widened and he all but jumped up. "I cannot remain here any longer..." He said with a shudder, stumbling towards the light of the doorway, nearly falling before he was caught by Sauron.

"I take it you have not had the chance to be very active in here?" Sauron asked with concern as he led his shaking master to the door.


End file.
